Othrys Arc: Meeting of the Gods
---- Gundahar issued a meeting, in Othrys, for the Cardinal's, Titan's, and Centurion's to meet in the main hall. Gundahar was sitting at Cronus' regular spot, feeling pretty confident about himself, since Cronus wouldn't be there, Gundahar had to take the reigns, he sighed, wondering if he's earned the respect of everyone there yet... "I can't think about it yet... It'll stress me out..." Gundahar told himself, he probably already knew the answer, some of the Cardinal's didn't like him at all, being almost the closest to Cronus, but him being a Centurion... He hears the footsteps of some people, so he sat down, making himself look big, a knot in his stomach. Hyperion was the first to arrive. "Hey Gundy, I wouldn't reccomend sitting in master Cronus' chair. I wouldn't mind, but some people might get the wrong idea." Just as Hyperion finished his statement, Rhea, the Western Cardinal, rounded the corner into the room. Her face filled with anger as she spied Gundahar sitting in their leaders chair. With a swipe of her hand she sent a stream of sand towards the Centurion and encased him in a cocoon, lifting the sand up into the air. "YOU VILE MAGGOT!" She shouted with a fierce anger coursing through her blood. "What makes you think you have the right to sit in the chair of Cronus! You are nothing but a lowly Centurion that is no better than the dirt I walk on! You are lucky that we need pathetic pawns to send first into battle, or I would dispose of you here myself! What revolting disrespect!" With a swipe of her hand she sent the sand cocoon, with Gundahar inside, slamming into a chair at the opposite end of the table. Taking her spot near the head of the table, she greets Hyperion with a kind smile, quite opposite of her outburst just a few minutes ago. Hyperion gave Gundahar a small apologetic look and sat in his seat next to Cronus's chair. Gundahar shrugged off her attack, getting back up, walking to the chair, dusting it off. "I knew it..." he told him, repeating it over and over again, sitting upon the chair again. "I had permission..." he told her, holding back his tears. He will remain quiet, until everyone arrives. Ignoring the rackus, Renzo walked in the room I need a rather slow pace. He raises his hand to greets Rhea and Hyperion, ignoring Gundahar "Hi, nice to meet you... I guess." Taking a seat somewhere in the middle, he take a look around and asked "So.. We're waiting for the others, huh?" Floating into the area, Solomon taking a seat then yawning "Hello everyone... Nice day is it not?" Solomon yawned and closed his eyes waiting for everyone to arrive. Still irked, more by the fact that Cronus would give a Centurion permission to sit in his chair, cast a side glance at Gundahar as she whispered under her breath, "I'll still don't like you, ya sissy..." She then addressed the other members of othrys entering the room. "Why is it there are still so many of you missing?! Do people not understand the importance of a meeting... Tsch. I would not stand for this if any of you were in my regime..." "Please calm down Rhea-san." Hyouka said having seemingly appeared out of nowhere and sitting in his seat near the head of the table, befitting his position as a Cardinal. He then turned towards Gundahar. "Gundahar-san too, you should be careful not to create tension and such a ruckus. If we were to allow this to continue, it'd possibly become our undoing in the future." Hyouka said this as he didn't want there to be any fighting and he tried to diffuse the situation and calm both parties down. "As for why there aren't many of us here at the moment, it's not that everyone's late, we're just early, we still have 10 minutes until it starts." Gundahar got up, from his seat and silence. Clearly annoyed by Rhea's actions. "I was the one who called this meeting into place, I didn't know you valued my meetings as much as Cronus'." He glanced to Hyouka, putting a finger up to his mouth, clearly shushing him. "Now, I am sitting in Cronus' chair, therefore, you treat me with the respect you treat him, am I clear?" Gundahar stated to them, bluntly. With the patience he could muster, he ignored what Rhea said about him. Trying not to lose his cool. "We all will wait, and there will be no more fighting." Gundahar smirked, hiding it, not to enrage anyone. "Please excuse me, but I believe we should only respect those who've earned that respect." Hyouka calmly said in response." At this moment, I haven't seen or heard anything from you that I feel would earn that respect." He said this to state his beliefs. He respected Cronus but he didn't respect this new person. At most, he was neutral towards him. "I must agree with Hyouka. Don't think of yourself as high and mighty, you arrogant twit. Remember your place. Borrowed power, is not power at all." Rhea says with a smirk. A sudden brisk, bone-chilling breeze swept through the area, sending shivers along even the spines of the Cardinals. The sound of heels clacking and echoing on tile slowly got louder and louder, until the main doors creaked open, revealing a Titan of War, Eleanor Valentine, also known as the Goddess of a Thousand Winters for her incredible skills with her Ice-based Magics. Accompanying the sounds of her heels echoing eerily was the constant clanking of chains. She had a hold of two chains in each hand, all of which were linked to collars around the necks of beaten, scarred men that were practically naked, bar small loincloths over their groins and buttocks. They were acting like dogs, panting and sniffing the ground as they walked along, growling at each other, even attempting to mate with each other, until Eleanor cracked the chains like bullwhips, lashing them with the metal extensions and sending them onto their stomachs on the floor as they all yelped in pain. "Knock it off.", she warned her human pets as they eventually stopped a few metres short of the others present. Electronic particles began to quickly drift into the room. Within a few short seconds billions of particles began to merge together molding the shape of a being. This being was quite clear of being a human, not just any human, it was none other than Ninigi one of the many Centurion within Othrys. As his body became visible, he leaned his leg against the wall allowing his back to sit up against it. "You shouldn't call someone weak just because of their rank. If you haven't squared off against someone you're calling weak, then you shouldn't underestimate. Furthermore that isn't the way a lady should even be talking." Ninigi placed his chin into his chest and closed his eyes. "If you're going to continue to call us, Centurion, weak then I will gladly volunteer to prove if you're right or wrong." A scaly skinned man, and a blonde man in white walked in. The former was wearing a gas mask. "I told we'd be late," said Herald. "But we're not late," responded Blaine. "We're right on time. I'm sure you don't want me to take this mask off." "No, no, that's ok." Right behind them, Darius Xerxes rode in on his steed Hævateinn. He suddenly he stopped. He dismounted his steed and sat down in his chair. "Where's master Cronus?" "He won't be coming. He's preparing." Gundahar stated. "Now, everyone calm down, we don't need any problems." Gundahar looked around at everyone, waving to Blaine. "Are we almost all here?" Gundahar asked everyone. "Now, if there's any statements you want to say to me now's the time to say it." Gundahar said, looking around. "Psh I have not interesting in fighting someone who is allied with the same nation I call my home, Ninigi. I just dont see why Cronus chose Gundahar of all people to run this meeting...Us Cardinals are more than capable of doing such a thing." Rhea takes a deep breath while cracking her knuckles. "I am just tense I guess, I've been aching to fight some Ishgar mages!" "What is this meeting about anyway?" Renzo asked randomly out of nowhere, hopefully not interrupting anyone. He said in a bored tone, leaning back on his seat, looking up at the ceiling "Might as well explain it now while the others are heading this way.." Even though this is the first time he met all of these people, he doesn't feel nervous whatsoever and acts casually. a gust of wind blew in the room as Chi Yagami appeared in her usual seat twiddling her thumbs. "hmm why was this meeiting called i was busy plotting things and creating fun for later" She said smiling a little. She seemed to cause all the winds in the room to rustle everything in the room slightly. "oops sorry" she said sarcastically. Gundahar sighed. "Cronus chose me, because he trusts me. That's all." Gundahar simply stated. He sat down in the chair, smiling. "Now! Does anyone have... Any cake? Because before I start, I should nom on some yummy carrot cake..." Gundahar said, a bit of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. It's obvious, to someone who knows him, that he is stalling.